narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Keitaro Yamazaki
Keitaro Yamazaki (山崎太郎, Yamazaki Keitaro) is a rogue shinobi who is currently roaming freely and can often be found around Iwagakure. |tools=Genjutsu Nullifying Ear Plugs|Kekkei Tota = Explosion Release}} History He began his life in Konohagakure as a part of the Hyuuga side branch. He was an average student, but felt as though being in the side branch, he was missing out on techniques that the main branch was not telling him. Asking his parents for help, he trained with them in order to get better, as he needed the extra effort in order to improve his techniques. As the years went on, he began to improve at an impressively drastic rate to the point where he was able to be on par with the main branch students. However, he still felt as though he was being limited. He was beginning to get annoyed with the village itself. The citizens on a day by day basis were starting to irk him, even when he would simply walk the streets looking for something to eat. With the chaos of trying to find the next Hokage after Tomi, he had renewed hope in Zeromi, but she had disappeared almost immediately, and things went back to the way they were. With all of the elects disappearing and pushed to the side, he decided to make himself disappear too. It was then that Keitaro left his home and visited Iwagakure no Sato. He fell in love with the village and the people that lived there. Everybody was laid back and enjoyable and so he had decided to stay there. He still has a soft spot for Konoha (particularly the food), but he decided to live in Iwagakure for the time. Over time after Virikas and the others left, when Hidesamu took over Keitaro once again became restless. Getting particularly fed up, he up and left the village and went on the move. Returning Home Becoming a nomad again, Keitaro kept to the mountains on the outskirts of Iwagakure but traveled to different villages and unknown lands to learn new techniques and hone his skills. He learned new skills from various strangers but still had nowhere to call home. Over time, he caught wind that Bocchiere had become the new Tsuchikage and although he wanted to come home on a couple of occasions, he never made the final decision to go back to the village. The villagers who lived in fear and the edo tensei zombies that roamed the village made him wary of the location in general. He continued to live in the mountainside and before he knew it, several months passed by. Those several months turned into countless months and it was on one fateful day when he saw a gargantuan forest surge forth the village became engulfed in an instant. He knew some serious things were going down and with the help of his Byakugan, he ascertained that a large skirmish was taking place. In a flash, that skirmish seemingly disolved and amongst the dust Tsuyo became the new Tsuchikage. It seemed to come as a surprise, but as the mess settled, Keitaro slipped in through the barren gates and returned to his home. With his faith in Tsuyo, he served Iwagakure in full to the best of his abilities. Roaming Once More After a long period of laying low, the times had evolved further than he had ever imagined. Iwagakure continues to be his main location of refuge, though he mainly trains in secret to hone his skill. It is rumored that he has been spotted with Akatsuki, and has been researching medical scrolls to broaden his horizons. Category:Male